Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an integrated power module packaging structure.
Description of Related Art
With rapid development of global automation and power saving, speed governors are widely used in various fields. Inverters and motors are utilized for providing different speed. A conventional inverter may include a power module, a driving device, thermal dissipating fins, and other peripheral components, and the size and the weight of the inverter is difficult to be reduced. However, the trend of the related product is minimizing, high power, and high density.